


two young, savage things (barely worth remembering)

by opensummer



Series: dear forgiveness, [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, Coda, F/M, Gen, Kara Danvers Arrived On Earth On Time, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: Lex gets an answer to a question he's been very good about not asking. coda tomore seats reserved for heroes(Wherein Kara Zor-El is nine years late, not twenty five and it makes all the difference in the world.)





	two young, savage things (barely worth remembering)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [damn these vampires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRTqDG9Mo18) by the mountain goats.
> 
> As I've said [before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959078) writing in order is for smucks. Still haven't the finished (or written) the bits where Kara makes friends with Lex or becomes a vigilante or sets up her fortress of solitude. ~~But sure have this contextless bit of reveal.~~ (which i actually wrote before more seats. Oops.)

Kara Kent is always sad, though she is very good at pretending that she isn’t. Today she looks like Atlas, with the weight of the world on her shoulders, slumped in his kitchen with the lights off.

She’s not wearing her glasses.

Lex has been in the Luthor Corp labs for the last seventy-two hours, trying to crack a particularly tricky equation, one that will allow for greater energy absorption in solar panels. He’s only come home to shower and change before he has to get on the phone with some investors from Hong Kong.

She jumps when he flicks the light on, "Kara?"

"Hey Lex. Sorry I let myself in."

"I gave you a key so you would use it." He says, "Did you and your cousin sort things out?"

“Not really.” She swallows heavily and the words come out of her in a rush, “He wants to be normal, Lex, to assimilate and pretend he never knew another language and I understand, I do, he was so young when we left home but I thought that I would have him and he would understand but I was late and he’s so hu- American Lex I can barely stand it.”

“What’s wrong with us Americans?” He says playfully, a little caught on the fact that she nearly said human like she wasn’t.

She huffs like he’s missing the point and he is, of course, but that’s deliberate.

“Come on.” He says, “we’ll go up to the observatory and look at the stars.”

“It’s three in the morning Lex.”

“What’s the point of being a billionaire if you can’t bribe a guard or two for your best friend.”

She snorts but lets him lead her out of his kitchen and into a car.

It’s a short drive and as predicted a guard is happy to let them in for a small fee.

(Lex could call the director of the Observatory and have him trip over himself to give Lex a tour at three in the morning, for even a hint of Luthor money. It would not make Kara laugh the way she is now, at the pair of them roaming the halls in the dark.)

When they get to the auditorium he flips on the projector and pulls up a galaxy map.

“You drive.” He orders, curious about what she’ll pull up. She flips through systems, in quick order before putting on a map of what the stars look like from Mars, familiar and different all at once.

They settle into the plush chairs the stars rotating above them in the dark, and he feels her relaxing next to him, the tension quietly leaving her body. They’re halfway through a solar rotation on Mars when he says-

“You could teach me your language, if you wanted. Nothing to be done about the fact that I’m…” a pause, deliberate, “American but you would have someone to talk to.”

Some of that tension comes back, when she says, “You’re very good about not asking.”

“I figured you would tell me in your own time.”

She says, “I haven’t told anyone in six years.”

“I had guessed as much.”

She thinks, a crinkle forming in her brow, before Kara says, “Wait here a minute.” and flits up to the projector, flips through star maps, before settling on one Lex has seen before. It’s Kara’s star map of choice whenever they come here, Gliese 163 and the stars surrounding it.

A red star orbited by three planets.

She says, “I am so tired of being afraid Lex.”

She cradles the star in her hands, says, “This is the Rao system.” and he’s heard her swear before. He knows what that means.

“This is Daxam,” she says pointing to the smallest planet in the system.

“Vohc,” the next largest.

“There’s a fourth planet that Earth’s technology is not strong enough to catch yet, Lorra.” Kara says indicating a gap in the projection.

Then reverently Kara says, “This is Krypton.” and touches the last remaining planet gently, distorting the light and breaking the image. She meets his eyes, her face crumpled with grief, “I can tell you to the minute when it will disappear from the skies over Earth.”

“Oh Kara,” he says and considers for a moment what she would do, before opening his arms for a hug. She practically flies to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this come say hi on [dreamwidth](https://opensummer.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
